


Endgame AU

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergrent, Endgame AU, Tony lives, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Hi my lovelies so this has been sitting in my fic ideas for ages and I’ve decided I won’t turn it into a full fic, but I still wanted to share because I grow saltier about Endgame with each passing day. So this is a cross between a meta and a personal wish for how it would have gone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Endgame AU

\- Steve shaves when Carol lands on Earth. They have hope. It’s time to be Captain America again. 

\- He was wrong to hope. 

\- With Thanos dead what more is there to do? He couldn’t bear to look at his team. There was nothing he could do to help. He was spiraling on his own. 

\- He took his cue from the person he admired the most. Sam. He ran support groups for those trying to deal with the snap. But he never let himself acknowledge his pain. He didn’t deserve that. He failed. He had to own that. 

\- So he talks about another time he lost. He talks about the ice. He talks about Peggy. Peggy would have a few choice words for him. 

\- When there’s a glimmer of hope of getting everyone back he can’t say no. 

-When Tony agrees to help, he feels like they could actually win. 

-It’s during one of the late night brainstorming sessions when Steve finally just has to speak his mind. Bygones be bygones be damned. they needed to clear the air 

\- “You know I’d have been there in a second if you called.” 

“So it’s my fault.” Tony asked as he whipped around.   


“It’s not anybody’s fault except thanos. what I’m saying is that I would have been there. You think I wouldn’t but I would. I wanted to be.”   


“So why didn’t you call me?”   


“Because I hurt you. I apologized, offered what explanation I could. But I wasn’t going to keep hounding you. You didn’t want my company before all of that happened. I figured I owed you peace.”   


Tony sighed and scrubbed a shaking hand over his face, before looking him in the eye for what felt like the first time.

“You know, when Pepper and I got back together, she chewed me out for all of that. She kept telling me to call you. Claimed I missed you.”   


“Did you?”   


“Yes. Your star-spangled ass wormed it’s way into my heart.”   


“I am sorry , tony.”   


“I am too.”   


“So we fix this?”   


“Together.”   


\- the fight happens the same way right up until Tony is face to face with Thanos about to snap his fingers when a hand grasps his. He looks over to Steve who nods, once, resolute. 

-”Together.” 

Smirking Tony turns back to Thanos. 

\- “ _We_ are inevitable.” 

-After the snap they are “momentarily” thrown into the soul stone 

-Steve sees Peggy and runs to her. She hugs him close as he buries his nose in the crook of her neck.

“Am I dead?” He whispers when he pulls back.   


“For the moment,” she replies cryptically.   


“Am in heaven?” 

“Something like that.”   


“Dance with me.”   


He pulls her close as they sway to a beat only he knew. The dance seemed to last forever and for only a moment at the same time. 

[Originally posted by mrgaretcarter](https://tmblr.co/ZnzWyx2jlwVFr)

“Cap.Cap!”   


“Steve!”   


He hears soft but urgent whispers and looks around. When he looks back to Peggy her smile is soft, and only a little bit sad. 

“It’s time to go, my love.”   


“What do you mean?”   


“The war is over. You can go home.”   


“But what about you?”   


“I’ve lived my life. It’s time to live yours.” 

Steve knows she’s right, but isn’t willing to let go. He pulls her in for a slow kiss, leaning his forehead against hers when he’s done. 

“I love you, Peggy.”   


“I love you, Steve. Now, you’re meant for more than this.Go live.”   


-As the calls of his name grow more insistent, Steve opens his eyes and finds himself staring back at his team. His family. 

Tony is gasping for air beside him, fully resuscitating. 

“What the hell just happened?” Sam asked   


“That snap should have killed you both.”   


“Stronger than a mortal man,” Thor mumbled and Steve remembered a night a lifetime ago.   


He looked over at Tony and squeezed the hand he’d still been holding. 

“We did it.”   


“Together.”   


\- Steve lives a full life with Sam and Bucky after that. Tony’s family grows and they do that together too. 


End file.
